What Now?
by I-Will-Eat-You-You-Look-Tasty
Summary: What will happen next? New Generation. Rated T cause I'm paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all. Just had some inspiration and decided to write this! Yay! It's short but, hopefully, it's sweet. In case anyone's wondering, I'm not a Percabeth fan so if this is lacking anything... 'Percabethy' then I'm sorry cause I'm Perlia to the end. Well, anyways... Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own PJO cause, if I did, Percy and Thalia would have gotten together and Annabeth would probably have fallen for Nico and then... well, never mind.**

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

If the first kiss had been amazing, this kiss was even better than words. She had said yes. Or, to be exact, she had squealed and then said,(correction, screamed.) "YES!". They would be getting married soon. If everything went according to Annabeth, which it usually did, then their marriage would be _very _soon. Percy was happier than he had ever been before, Annabeth was wondering why it had taken him so long to pop the question and everyone else was wondering when they were going to surface for air.

That day was the start of something new. A new kind of relationship. Now there were no sneaked kisses in corners, hiding themselves from the world. Now they had time. All the time in the world. That is, until time started to count down.

9 months.

8 months.

7 months.

6 months.

5 months.

4 months.

3 months.

2 months.

1 month.

2 weeks.

1 week.

And born was Alexis Jackson, Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, Future Leader of the Demi-Gods from Half-Blood Hill.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

**So... yeah. Love it?:D Hate it?:-( Want to kill me for some random reason?:/ Tell me in a review please! Pretty pretty please with a fanfic on top? ;-) Thanks. All opinions are much appreciated. No flames, though.**

**Later,**

**Z.E.S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this was meant to be a one-shot but I was inspired by a review so I decided it wouldn't be a one-shot! Yay! **

**This is for Hunter of Artemis I wish. Thanks for the idea.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson and the freaking Olympians! Sheesh!**

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Katie and Nico held hands as they walked through the forest. They had been together for 3 years. Nico loved Katie and Katie loved Nico. Travis hated Nico and Nico returned the feeling. The forest was alive with sounds, noises, life. They both took in their surroundings, taking comfort in each others company, knowing that monsters wouldn't dare attack them with the other at their sides. They wandered for hours, eventually collapsing in a beautiful clearing full of flowers and butterflies chasing bees and a small birds nest full of little blue eggs and a small stream that made a peaceful gurgling sound that mixed in with the sound of the forest. The sky blazed red as the sun began to set. It was at this very moment that Nico decided to pull out a little black box that made such a big change in their lives. Of course, Katie said yes. The ring was a beautiful black band with 'Forever' engraved onto it and a small but bright sapphire in the middle that seemed to glow in the light of the dying sun.

The wedding was on a winter night. A young man kissed his bride and cheers arose in the crowd. 9 months later a baby was born. This baby would decide the future of the world. This baby would shape it's own future, a burden given only to the most capable of heroes. He was named Mike. Mike Di Angelo.

$#^%&^*(&(*&^%$%^^$%

7 hours before, Alexis Jackson had been born.

7 hours later, another was born...

#$%^&*())(*&^%$%^&*

**So... a bit of a cliffy there, eh? If anyone has any ideas for character no.3 then can you review or PM me? Or for a description of what you think any other characters should be like. I'll try and get them all in. Reviews, as always, are highly appreciated. That little button is there for you to share your opinion so SHARE IT!**

**Later,**

**Z.E.S **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! The character of the kid is dedicated to my BFF Rebecca. I couldn't think of a pairing so I decided to go for Grover & Juniper. I'm thinking of doing a Thalia & Travis for chapter 5, I've already written chapter 4. Yeah, so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER – I no owny. **

**###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))+++**

The summer had come, then gone. Junipers tree's leaves had gone from green to yellow, to orange and were now turning a faint brown colour. With her tree's leaves, Junipers eyes had changed colour, as they always did. The rain had come, but Grover and Juniper had decided to enjoy the last rays of sun after the storm. And a powerful storm it had been. A few tree's were missing branches and birds' nests had not fared well. However, the storm had left behind it a rare beauty. The way the forest seemed to glow with an eerie light, the wildlife going into a frenzy of sound and movement, the way the air smelled of pine sap, the rushing sound of overflowing streams and the simplicity of it all.

The happy pair had found themselves in a clearing. Junipers tree was in the center of it. The birds flew in between the branches and leaves littered the ground. They both climbed her tree, juniper with practiced ease, Grover with lots of stumbling and cursing. Juniper laughed lightly as Grover started muttering under his breath about "girls and their stupid trees," and, "stupid branches that ping back into your face after you move them." Eventually they were sitting on the topmost branches, holding hands, facing the glorious sunset.

Juniper was facing the sunset, her eyes closed and a faint smile on her face. Grover was watching the shadows of the sun play across her face. He then asked something that he had never thought he would ever ask in his life, or not until he met her anyway. Of course, she tackled him in a hug and they both fell off of the tree. They were both laughing after they fell, Juniper screaming, "YES!"

/18 Months Later\\\\\\\

"She's beautiful," Grover whispered as he held his new daughter in his arms. A single tear fell down his face as she opened her big eyes and, instead of crying, laughed. It was one of the happiest moments of his life, "Rebecca, you are Rebecca Underwood."

**###$$$%%%^^^&&&**((()))+++**

**And so the trio is born!**

**Review, please. I'm sorry it's so short.**

**Later,**

**Z.E.S**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forest -**

The Forest is hidden,

Hidden deep,

Hidden away,

Hidden to those who find,

Hidden to those that use,

Open to those that love.

The Forest is running,

Running fast,

Running far,

Running from those that chase,

Running from those that race,

Running to those that laugh.

The Forest is learning,

Learning quick,

Learning now,

Learning about those who learn,

Learning about those that discover,

Teaching those that teach.

Hide.

Love.

These are the words of Rebecca Underwood.

Run.

Laugh.

These are the words of Mike Di Angelo.

Learn.

Teach

These are the words of Alexis Jackson.

**###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))+++**

**So, what do you guys think? Challenge – 5 reviews. Just 5. Please? Pretty please with a new chapter on top? If anyone has any ideas for what will happen to the characters or what they will look like then tell me in a review. Sorry for the crap poetry, I love righting it but it's not my strong-point. **

**Later,**

**Z.E.S**


End file.
